1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm barrel mechanisms and assemblies and more particularly concerns a suppressor device that is assembled to or removably attached to the barrel of a rifle, handgun, machine gun or other type of firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suppressor devices have been developed and used for many years to minimize the noise that typically emanates from a firearm when a round of ammunition is fired. Suppressor devices are typically manufactured in the form of a tubular housing having an internally threaded section that permits the suppressor to be threadedly attached to a threaded end section of a firearm barrel. A number of baffles are typically mounted in spaced relation within the tubular housing to define a plurality of cartridge gas expansion chambers. Each of the baffles defines a central opening that is slightly larger than the circumference of a bullet that is projected from the firearm barrel when the firearm is discharged. The spaced baffles within a suppressor device defines a plurality of gas expansion chambers that reduce the pressure and increase the duration of the high pressure gas discharge and consequent loud and sharp noise that eminates from the firearm barrel. The high pressure cartridge gas is permitted to expand within the internal chambers of a suppressor after the bullet has cleared the muzzle of the firearm barrel and has cleared the suppressor device.
When a suppressor device is releasably attached to a firearm barrel, repeated firing of the firearm typically causes continuous fouling of the baffles, chambers and threads of the suppressor by accumulation of cartridge powder residue. Thus, when the threads of the suppressor or the threads of a firearm barrel become fouled it may be difficult or impossible to remove and replace the suppressor device. This undesirable feature that is common to most types of suppressors can become a distinct disadvantage of working with the firearm in field condition. It often becomes necessary to return the firearm to a repair or service facility to clean away cartridge powder deposits. It is desirable therefore, to provide a suppressor mechanism that effectively ensures isolation of the threaded connections that secure the suppressor components in assembly and at the same time provide for effective stability and durability of the suppressor mechanism and its connection with a rifle barrel.
Another disadvantage of firearm suppressor use is the problem of suppressor instability that results from the use of a threaded connection of the suppressor to the barrel of a firearm. The barrel of a firearm that is designed for attachment of a muzzle brake or suppressor is typically provided with a reduced diameter externally threaded section that is of fairly short length. An internally threaded section of a typical suppressor is fairly short, thus causing the threaded connection to have minimal stability due to the typical length of the threaded connection of the suppressor with the firearm barrel. It is desirable to provide a suppressor mechanism that is exceptionally stable as well as protecting the internal threaded components from the undesirable characteristics of gunpowder residue buildup and fouling.